Harthatenarl/Identities
Nevan Halford Nevan Halford (ニヴァン・ハルフォード Nivan Harufōdo), also named Oda Kurosawa (大蛇・黒沢), is a stage magician and illusionist, original founder of both Velodita and the World Intelligence Bureau, often seen manipulating both sides to reach her goals, and the most recurring villainess from all stories. Many characters' main motivation is to bring her down, even though she's virtually unbeatable. A brilliant master of strategy and organization, Nevan is considered the archetypal embodiment of supreme evil in-universe, as well as the source of several chaotic events around the world and throughout history. Although she is associated with the image of a young woman in dark clothing, Nevan's actual eldritch appearance is unknown to many, as she is able to sense and kill her victims before they can look at her true form or escape. Despite the fact even the being Harthatenarl herself is described as presenting as femme, Nevan does not hold a set gender, being genderless. She sometimes shapeshifts into a masculine version of her usual self, albeit the changes are in her body only and she is commonly referred to with female pronouns. Halford has appeared as a main antagonist in Afraid of the Dark, Crimewar, Open Minded, Last and Annihilation. She is also one of the main Right to Die and Bed of Roses villains. Appearance Nevan presents herself as a young, but dark woman. She has light brown skin, a strong build and a well bone structure, with a tall yet rather muscular figure heightening over 2,00m even without heels, in addition to long fingers and legs. Her most striking feature is her red, living hair. She is heterochromatic, having green to golden irises, and piercing eyes with short, voluminous lashes, single eyelids and heavy black eyeliner. Her nails and toenails are often polished a red or black color and she also has freckles on her face, besides several tattoos around her arms. Both her index fingers are nailless, since they are the fingers where her pistols emerge from. Nevan speaks with a bordering accent, which can go from a calm tune to a wild one in no time. She is shown to have sharpened black teeth, pointed and long black tongue that can reach past her chin, and ears pointed upward. When seen bare-chested, it is revealed that she has a tattoo of a large pair of two texts going down her back, crossing over it, one vertically and one horizontally, in a sophisticated design, revealed to be the missing pages of Arachot. Her many tattoos include the Eye of Providence on her left shoulder, along with an Omega symbol with the number 22.13 in the center on her right hand, along with tattoo sleeves that represent many satanic symbols, such as a serpent, a pointed down pentagram and demonic sigils. The words 神産み‎ are tattooed across her throat as well. Her general attire consists of dark outfits, often leather, prominent long coats and her trademark boots made of bones and flesh. In fact, all of Nevan's clothing, except her sentient coat is actually her own flesh, as it is able to bleed, pop veins, emerge from her body or merge with it, attack and even shriek in pain. She also bears an ever-present smile and does not blink, belying a demonic nature. Personality Nevan is one of the most carefree and chimerical characters in-universe, and her most pointed characteristic is her crass, jovial and vulgar personality. She is unstable and presents a clear danger to her surroundings, not only being capable of extreme violence, either physical or verbal, but often appealing to it, whether carried out with a slasher smile or out of murderous rage. She is unstoppable when on a rampage, making her extremely frightening to deal with, she always comes off as callous and nonchalant, and is either cursing, insulting or making morbidly charged, insidious comments. She has a habit of joking around and makes it a point to disrespect those around her. Due to her distinct nature, Nevan is exceptionally foul-mouthed. She has a terrifying obsession with cartoonish profanity, legitimately believes gratuitous, unrealistic violence is the only method of process and outright stated she finds the angst of others hilarious. Her incapability to fully understand concepts like self-improvement and growth are glaring once she is stripped of control. She dismisses the severity of wisdom and believes seriousness and cynicism are obtained through heavy violence. She enjoys fighting in a playful yet brutal manner and maintains her cool even when up against powerful people, going as far as freely taunting them. She is exaggeratedly aggressive and sadistic, as well as very destructive, amoral and self-centered, besides apparently enjoying physical pain on herself as well. She also gets bored easily and does not hesitate to torture and get rid of people she simply does not like, going on a killing spree and rid the world of rude and annoying people she thinks that deserve to die. She will often interrupt people in the middle of their speaking and most likely attack them in the process. However, underneath her cocky attitude, even her can be taken by surprise, usually because of her arrogance. Nevan can be considered an intellectual and is a tactical genius, despite her obvious lack of understanding towards some aspects of life, which makes her particularly unpredictable and disturbingly inhuman. She often attempts to trick, deceive and backstab, and has shown great ability in manipulating others. No one manages to outsmart her, while she manages to make fools out of the entire cast. That said, she will eventually brainwash people with twisted lectures, not only for her own gains, but with no apparent reason; her skills at utterly annihilating people verbally are feared and avoided. Her levels of derangement are also apparently limitless and uncontrollable as she can go completely berserk when angered. She also has an extremely erratic behavior; one minute she seemingly has a completely calm and cool demeanor, the next she is both absurd and senseless. It is also difficult to see Nevan genuinely angry or insulted. She takes insults or taunts as compliments most of the time, and often fakes fury or makes fun of people who try to get her angry. However, she will snap completely if people completely ruin or see through her plans, often recurring of extreme measures to get rid of her obstacles. She has also some kind of detachment for material belongings and has nothing she either likes or dislikes. Nevan is very much feral in nature. She lacks empathy, and feels neither guilt nor any kind of meaningful love, going as far as holding no grudges towards Terumi's betrayal simply because she does not feel this sort of emotion. She uses violence for the purpose of dominating and humiliating her victim, and she was also shown to be impatient, short-tempered, destructive and cruel. She is a complete psychopath with no regard for life or remorse for any atrocities she commits. On the contrary, she, in fact, finds amusement in mayhem and the suffering of others, and often breaks out into loud and uncontrollable laughter when doing so. She is also noted for her sinister nihilism. Nevan finds life meaningless and insignificant, and she admits she finds no meaning in things like love, hope and friendship that others cherish and value. Despite this, she explicitly states she does not hate humanity in general or the world, left alone with no reason, but is just apathetic to them, and does not care for the consequences of her acts — she even jokes she is fond of humans, citing their hate speeches and the terror they inflict on themselves as her reasoning. This is proved further when she temporarily tutored Shūji and taught him how to read the Octílios just to watch what sort of atrocity would befall him. Dia Holding the names of Will of Marshal, Maven of Light and Darkness, The Opposer, Bringer of Evil, and Wings of Wisdom, the once known as Diávolos of Superius (スペーリュスのディアッボロス Supēryusu no Diabborosu) was one of the main strategists of the Elisium army during the Thousand Years' War. She is the true main antagonist of Last. Appearance Dia takes the form of a tall, serious looking woman who is absurdly intimidating in both appearance and behavior. She has grey colored skin, and dark grey, curly hair that goes past her waist and she wears parted in the middle. Her eyes are lavender in color, and she has no eyebrows. She is seen wearing full body, Goth, black clothing, sometimes accompanied with a red shawl. She heights around 2,00cm, and 2,10cm with heels. Her hands are always hidden inside a pair of black gloves, to the point they are never shown on screen. She doesn't have a prominent chest, and has a very scrawny appearance, with high cheekbones. Personality Seer The Seer is a supporting character and villainess of The Loneliest Skeleton of Hell, as well as Aisling Skuld's adviser. Appearance The Seer appears as a tall, thin and presumably elderly woman with pale gray, dry skin. Only her arms are visible, since the rest of her body, including her face, is obscured by a black, hooded cloak. She has two asymmetrical pairs of black goat horns sprouting from under her hood. Personality Category:Characters subpages